


Cupcake

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [32]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Steve, Cas x Wade, Reader x Steve - Relationship, Reader x Wade, Steve x Wade, cas x reader - Relationship
Series: House of Laughs [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 5





	Cupcake

You pouted and traced a pattern on his chest. “I’d go with you.” You shrugged a shoulder. “I’m sure that’ll be part of Tony’s contract when I work for him, anyways.” You hadn’t thought to ask about that. “Being part of the Avengers. More people on the team can’t hurt. And you know Wade and Cas would be with us.”

He gently rubbed your thigh. “I don’t think I like that idea, doll.” He said softly. “I won’t argue like I did last night, but I will tell you I’d prefer that you stay back. I’d get hurt worrying about you.”

You bit your lip. “It’s something we can talk about at another time.” You kissed his cheek gently. “It’s not happening right now, so let’s not worry. Okay?” You didn’t want to risk another fight or something. All you wanted was to spend time with one of your boyfriends.

He nodded. “That sounds okay with me.” He agreed, pecking your lips. “Now how about that museum?” He smiled. “Oh, how about we get the guys something from the gift shop?” He grinned, moving you off of him so you could both stand. “Maybe a new stuffy for Wade, and we’ll see what sticks out for Cas?” The thought excited him.

You smiled and nodded, following him out. “Honestly, everything interests Cas so I’m sure we’ll find something.” You gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’d like to find something he can wear, though.” You thought out loud. “Maybe a bracelet?”

He stayed quiet. “I really like that idea, actually.” He said, blushing. “Maybe...get us each one?” The thought came to him. “Something to connect us all?” He asked shyly.

You beamed up at him. “I love that suggestion.” You nodded. “That’s super cute! Maybe get a cool picture of all our wrists for our page, and have us each add something to the caption?”

He smiled and nodded. “We can do that.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders. "It'll be great." It would be the first time he actually publicly said anything about being in a relationship with the four of you. “Thank you for helping me come out of my shell about this.” His voice was full of love as the pair of you walked hand in hand. "You and Wade have been amazing."

You smiled up at him. “I’m glad we can do so. Relationships aren’t easy.” No matter who was involved. "We care about you."

He kissed your hand. “I care about you all, too. It’s just scary I guess. Funny, big bad me afraid of something.” He smiled.

You snorted. “You’re a teddy bear.” Which was something you adored. 

He scoffed. “A scary one.” 

You shook your head. “Bucky is the scary one of you two teddies.” You chuckled. "I don't think I could ever be scared of you."

He chuckled. “I’m happy to hear that. And I can’t wait to tease Bucky for that.” He grinned. "Should we get him a stuffed bear if they have one?" He joked.

You giggled. “I’m sure he’d flip his shit if he got one from you.” The thought amused you to no end.

He smirked at you. “I should…” He nodded. “I should check on him soon, too.” He mused. "Want me to tell him you said hi?"

You nodded. “I’ve always liked him. He’s the ‘hang out and don’t talk to each other for an hour’ type.” Sometimes that was the best kind of way to hang out.

He nodded. “He does feel comfortable with you.” He agreed. "I think he doesn't feel any kind of pressure to be anything but himself." 

That made you smile. "Does he know about us? All of us?"

Steve blushed and shook his head. “I haven’t told him, no.” He admitted. “Someone else might have, though…” He pointed out.

You nodded. “He’s your best buddy, maybe he should hear it from you, too? Only if you want…” You said very awkwardly. Would Steve feel weird telling Bucky? Would Bucky approve? You suddenly worried.

He chewed on his lip. “I don’t know what his reaction would be, but I want to…I think.” He didn’t miss how you winced ever so slightly. “I want to!” He quickly said. “It’s just, you know how worried I was. He has the same mindset.” He explained. 

You gave him a sad smile as you reached the museum. “It’s okay, Steve.” You told him. 

“It’s not.” He said sadly. “I’ll call him tonight.” He told you with a nod. “You can even be there with me.” 

* * *

Wade skid to a halt, hearing a noise coming from the alleyway. Furrowing his brows, he moved towards it. “Hello?” He asked, peeking behind different trash cans. “Who’s there?” He said in a sing-song voice.

“MEOW!” A kitten jumped out, barely missing the next trash can. 

He jumped, moving to catch it. “Oh, hello there!” He beamed. “You shouldn’t be in here with this trash.” He pet it gently. “Oh, so soft.” He smiled. 

The kitten wiggled and hissed a bit before snuggling into the crook of his arm. It purred contently the more that Wade pet it.

“You precious being.” Wade sniffed. “What’s your name, huh?” He didn’t see a tag, and he could tell by the way the kitten was a bit skinny, and a bit dirty that it didn’t have a home. “We’ll think of the perfect name, cupcake.” He promised. “Thirsty? I’m sure I can find some milk or water somewhere.” He looked around. “Come on.” He stood up, holding the tiny being protectively.

The kitten fit perfectly against him, licking his arm. 

* * *

You were in the second exhibit when your phone went off. Pulling it out, you gushed over the selfie that Wade had sent you of you and the kitten. “Oh my gosh.” You whispered, texting back a ton of heart eye emojis. “Look!” You showed Steve. “Cutest. Thing. Ever.”

Steve smiled as he looked at it. “So tiny.” He chuckled lightly. “Leave it up to Wade to go exploring and find a stray.” He said fondly. “I take it he’s not off to bring it to the animal shelter?”

You giggled. “Probably not.” You shook your head. “I think our quad just got our first pet.”

“I don’t mind.” Steve shrugged with a smile. “Especially if it makes him happy.” He rubbed your back as you put your phone away. “It’s a cute kitten, too.” 

You nodded. “I can’t wait to pet it.” You said excitedly. “I wonder what he’s going to name it!” You grinned up at him. “Oh, how are we gonna keep a pet in hotels?”

He winked. “I’m sure some of us could charm some people.” He smirked. “But, let’s finish up our date, and then we’ll figure out what to do with that cutie pie.”

You beamed at him and hugged his arm. “Come on, handsome.” You led him through the museum more.

* * *

Wade was lying on his back with the kitten sleeping on him in the hotel when Cas popped in. Seeing the view in front of him, he smiled. “Hello.” He said softly. 

“Blue Eyes!” Wade whisper-yelled. He got a huge grin on his face at the sight of the angel. “Come, lay. See our new pet.”

Cas eagerly tugged off his coat and went to lay with the man. “What’s his or her name?” He inquired, reaching over to gently pet it’s head. “Or do they not have one yet?”

“Not yet. Any suggestions?” Wade smiled. “This little one belongs to all four of us.” He said happily. “So, it’s not just up to me.” He shifted to gently let the kitten lay on Cas’s chest.

Cas smiled brightly at the small creature. “I only have religious names.” He told him. “What have you been calling it?”

“Cupcake.” Wade leaned on his side, laying his head on the angel’s shoulder as he played with the kitten’s tail. “It just came to me when I found them in an alley. I came right back here after finding a pet store and getting them some food.” 

Cas beamed. “You are kind for keeping them.” He complimented Wade. “Many humans would have simply left the poor thing there.” He said sadly.

The kitten had a bit of his ear folded differently and opened its eyes momentarily, stretching into the angel. It let out a tiny yawn, making both men melt.

“It’s ours forever and ever right?” Wade pouted. “I don’t have to give them away or anything?!” He worried, looking up at Cas.

Cas saw the alarm in his face and shook his head. “I am sure we can figure something out.” He promised. “I won’t let them be separated from you.” He assured him. “They are no longer homeless.”

Wade let out a breath. “Thanks, Blue Eyes.” He tickled the kitten gently. "I love the little furball already."

Cas smiled gently. “As do I. I love all creatures.” He was in awe at how small it was. "I will keep them in the bunker when you cannot have them. I will need supplies."

Wade gasped. “We can shop together for stuff.” He clapped. “That would be so fun.” 

“What about this one?” Cas asked, motioning to the kitten. “I don’t think I am comfortable leaving them alone.”

Wade thought for a moment. “Maybe we can wait until our other two members come back.” He suggested. “Or I’ll look up a PetSmart. You can bring pets in there.” He got up, grabbing his phone.

“That is a magnificent idea.” Cas marveled. “Perhaps after we can visit the bunker to show the others this little one.” 

“As long as I don’t have to talk to Hot Stuff’s sister…” Wade muttered as he looked. “She might behead me or something.” He pointed out.

“I would not let her do such a thing.” Cas shook his head. “I assure you.” 

“Thanks.” He said softly. “Found a petsmart!” He glanced at Cas.

“Shall we go?” Cas smiled. “Or all four of us?” It would be nice to spend time with you and Steve, as well.”

“I’ll call her and see where they are on their date.” He smiled. “I’ll video chat!” He pulled up your name and hit ‘video call’. As soon as he saw your face, he lit up. “Hi!” 

“Hi!” You replied with the same enthusiasm. “What’s up?” You asked before he moved the phone so you could see Cas and the kitten. “Awe! I didn’t think that things could get any more adorable!”

“Hello, Y/N.” Cas smiled widely. “We now have a pet.” He said happily. “We need to get some supplies, and Wade found a PetSmart so this little one can come with us.” He explained. “Would you two like to come?”

“I would!” You smiled, nodding, moving so Steve could join. “How about it, Steve?” You looked over your shoulder at him. “Want to finish up here and then go help them? Meet the kitten?”

Steve leaned his chin on your shoulder and smiled at Cas, nodding. “That sounds perfect.” He agreed, just happy to see Cas again. “How about you two relax there and I’ll pray for you once we’re done here? Shouldn’t be too long.”

“Deal!” Wade smiled. “See you soon, babes!” He blew an overdone kiss to the pair of you.

You giggled and waved your fingers. “Bye.” 

Steve smiled widely and waved as well. Once the four of you hung up, he hugged you. "Let's get those bracelets." He said happily, cupping your face gently. “So we can get back to our crew.” He kissed you softly, feeling more confident about the polyamorous thing.

You pulled him close, smiling against him. “You got it.” 

* * *

It wasn't even ten minutes later when Cas heard Steve praying. “Time to go.” He told Wade, cuddling the kitten as the two of them went. You instantly rushed over to where they were, making grabby hands at the small animal. “Little baby!” You squealed. 

Steve did the same, but to Cas, reaching for him. As soon as you had the kitten, Cas was in Steve’s arms. “I missed you!” Steve breathed. “So much, Angel. I was worried about you.” He said in his ear. “I’m glad that you’re okay.” He kissed his cheek.

Cas beamed under his attention. “I am very okay. Thank you for your concern.” He tucked himself into his neck. “I missed you, as well. Very much.” He said softly. “After we go to PetSmart, we plan to stop at the bunker. I offered to care for the kitten there when they can’t be with you three.”

Steve nodded. “You’re so caring.” He smiled. “Hopefully the little fur ball can be with us most of the time.” He noted. “Maybe stay in cabins sometimes.” He suggested, looking to you fawning over it. “We really need to name the little one.”

“Hmm.” You tapped the small nose of the kitten. “What name do you like best?” You coo’d over it. “What has been Daddy Wade been calling you?”

“Cupcake.” Cas smiled. “I believe it fits.” 

Wade bounced. “A sweet name for a sweet kitten!” He clapped.

“Such a cute little cupcake.” You smiled, bringing it over to Steve to hold. “Sorry, Cas. I didn’t give you a proper hello.” You leaned up to peck his lips gently. “I’m happy to see you.”

He smiled and gently hugged you. “Hello, lovely.” His eyes sparkled. “I’ve missed you.” He said gently, learning what to say when appropriate. “I am still very much looking forward to our date.”

You grinned. “I am, too.” You intertwined your fingers with his. “And!” You started. “We got you something. Wade, too.” 

“Present?!” Wade squealed. “What’d we get? What’d we get?” He danced.

Steve held out the two small boxes. “Something I think is a big step…” He blushed lightly. “We have matching ones.” He said as each man took one of the boxes.

Wade instantly opened it. “Jewelry?” He gasped. He looked at Steve, then you, then the jewelry. And then did it once more. “What the shit?!” He beamed.

“A serious step.” You smiled. “If you’ll have us.” You told both of them. “They’re all identical.” You held up your wrist. “Put them on and we want to get a picture of all four of our wrists.” You beamed. “Once we get Cupcake a collar, we’ll post them, too.”

Cas looked guilty. “Can you explain the tradition?” He asked softly. “Is this...a representation of our relationship?” He looked so intent on learning. 

You kissed his cheek. “It’s something that connects us all.” You rubbed his back as Steve took Cupcake. 

Cas nodded and gently pushed his towards you. “Can you put it on me?” He asked eagerly. “It’s a very thoughtful gift.” 

You nodded happily and helped him do it. “Thank you.” You took his hand when you were done, looking to Wade who looked like he was fangirling.

“I’m so happy!” Wade sniffled. “I wasn’t expecting any jewelry!” He fanned his face. “I want to kiss our hunk so bad right now.” He admitted.

Steve smiled widely at how happy he was and went to hug him. “It means a lot to me how happy this makes you.” He said, making sure not to squish Cupcake.

Wade snuggled to him. “So happy.” He sighed. “I can’t wait for guy time later when Blue Eyes and Hot Stuff go out.”

“I hear I’m a great pillow.” He chuckled. Steve actually hoped that by starting to act more like a boyfriend to Wade in private- holding hands, and cuddling- he could be more open in public. As he was with all of them, he wanted each to feel wanted. He never wanted any of them to doubt his feelings. “Now, let’s get our little one some stuff. And hopefully find out if Cupcake is a boy or a girl.” He chuckled.

Wade climbed on his back with ease. “To the store!” 

You giggled and smiled up at them, then at Cas lovingly. Moments later, you were at the pet store. “Let’s get Cupcake all set. They’ll be so damn spoiled.”

Wade happily took the kitten to one of the workers. “Hi!” He said happily. “Can you help us with our new pet?” He grinned. "I found them in an alley, and I'm not sure if this little one is a boy or a girl." He chuckled.

The man smiled. “Easy!” He gently took the kitten and flipped it on its back with a small belly rub. “You have a little girl kitten.” He gently handed her back. "The kitten aisle is right over there. We do vaccinations daily, as well, so we can get her caught up "

Wade grinned. “Thank you!” 

You smiled as well. “Another girl to our group.” You said to yourself. “Do you want to go get her shots done while I start looking for a collar and stuff?” You rubbed his back.

Wade nodded. “I’ll make sure she’s comfortable.” He kissed your cheek. “You coming with me, Blue Eyes?” He asked Cas.

Cas nodded eagerly. “I would like that.” He kissed your cheek as well. “See you soon.” He said as him and Wade followed the worker, leaving you and Steve to pick things out for Cupcake.

Watching Steve pick out small things for her was both funny and cute. “How about this collar?” He held up a tiny pink collar with a little bell. “We won’t lose her this way.” 

You smiled and nodded quickly. “That’s adorable. What kind’ve toys should we get?” You followed him. “Maybe get her one of those little tent things for when she’s at the bunker with Cas?” You suggested.

Steve nodded. “That’ll be nice for her. And how do we go about food?” He had never had a kitten before. He couldn’t think of ever having a pet now that he was thinking about it. “Does she need something special?” He asked. “Can she even eat solid food?” He was acting like a worried new father, which was adorable. “Milk?” 

You melted at his worried look and held his hand. “They have special food for kittens.” You assured. “But we can always ask.” You reminded him. "I can't wait to watch her grow up."

He sighed. “Me, too. So much.” He pulled you close. “Thank you.” 

"What for?" You asked, curious.

He shrugged. “Letting me have this experience.” He rubbed the bracelet on your wrist. "For being you." He went on. "It means a lot to me." He shook his head, smiling. 

“You deserve this, Steve.” You promised. "So much, and more."

“Don't get emotional in a pet store.” He smiled. "It'll be all over the news." He chuckled.

You grinned. “Okay, but we’ll get emotional in private.” You rubbed his back before going to get some bowls. "We will need to get her a tag once she's a little bigger." You mused.

“Immediately when we can.” He nodded. "I don't see us letting her out, but still."

“She’ll be sneaky.” You giggled. "Wade did find her. Maybe she was attracted to his personality." You said as you grabbed a litter box.

“I could see that.” Steve chuckled. “I’m glad he found her.” Who knows would have happened to her if he hadn’t. The thought made him shake his head.

“She probably was the smallest when she was born.” You said sadly. “But we’ll be a loving family.” Getting a pet as a couple was usually a huge step. You could only imagine how big it seemed as a quad. But, it came naturally. It seemed to just fit.

“That sounds really nice to me.” Steve said lowly. 


End file.
